


When It Rains (Grethan)

by eliospiano



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Grethan - Fandom, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Ethan dolan - Freeform, Gay, Grayson dolan - Freeform, Grethan, Love, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: Grayson doesn’t like storms...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this will most likely be multiple chapters over the course of a few years...if you’re not ok with grethan this fic is not for you :)  
> Comments alwayyyys welcome & appreciated!

8 Years Old

“Eefan?”, Grayson whispered softly, standing in the large doorway of Ethan’s bedroom at the end of the hall. His buzz-light year night light was the only source of visibility for the young boy. Ethan’s digital clock read 1:36am. Graysons speech therapist was working hard to get Grayson to work on his “TH” sounds, and it was working, but on a night like tonight, when Grayson was scared out of his mind, all of his speech workings went straight out the window. Grayson shifted from his left foot to his right in his footie pajamas, squinting to see his brother asleep in his bed.  
“EEFan?”, he whisper-yelled this time, hoping he wasn’t waking his parents. He knew they had work in the morning and didn’t want to disturb them. Grayson was trying to be brave, but the next clap of thunder and bolt of lighting sent his small feet pitter-pattering very quickly to Ethan’s bed. He thought about it only for a second before climbing into it with him, using his forearms to maneuver himself up and underneath the warm covers. Ethan stirred slowly, sensing his twin beside him.  
“Gray?”, he asked, voice high pitched, “whaf’s da matter?”, he turned his head towards Grayson, who was nearly trembling in fear. He moved closer to him immediately, noticing how shook up Grayson looked.  
“It’s da lightning huh?”, he asked Grayson.  
He nodded.  
“C’mere”, Ethan complied, holding his arms out toward his brother, shifting onto his side so that they could see each other better. He scooted their shoulders together before embracing his younger counterpart, tucking his arms over and around Graysons shoulders. Grayson was grateful for the invitation, and grabbed a handful of Ethan’s shirt before tucking his other hand around his waist. Ethan could tell that Grayson relaxed at an incredibly fast rate, and soon they were breathing at the same pace, hearts close together.  
“Betta?”, Ethan asked  
“Much betta”, Grayson responded, yawning.  
“Sleep Gray”, Ethan said, patting Grayson’s full head of hair.  
“Night night Eefan”, he mumbled.  
Together they lay, sleeping soundly through the rest of the storm that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going but enjoyyyy ;)

It became a routine from that point forward. When the forecast was on in the living room with promises of heavy rain and potential thunderstorms, or when the wind would pick up at the end of the day and the clouds would gather in darkness, they would lock eyes in wordless agreement. Silent conversations and shrugs of shoulders would permit Grayson to find Ethan in the middle of the night if the weather was treacherous. 

Words were never needed. Just a glance and they both knew they would be together that night if need be. 

Over time it became as if they both needed it now, not just Grayson. Grayson was appreciative of his brothers comfort of course, but Ethan also found himself wondering on those nights just how long it would take for Grayson to come down the hall. 

To climb into bed with him. 

To share sheets, pillows, warmth. 

It came to a point where they both secretly hoped it would storm, so that they would have an excuse to be in the same bed. 

They would snuggle close together, facing the same way, Grayson eventually situating back to press against Ethan’s chest, legs somehow intertwined by the end of the night. 

Harmless touch. 

They never really spoke about it either, instead acting like it was completely normal. After all, this was about feeling safe, and they felt most safe when they were together. 

•••

It stopped after one night in late November when they were almost 16 years old. 

They had been at football practice earlier that day, when their coach had let them know the thunderstorms tonight would probably rain out their game for the following day. Ethan, who was upset about the game, but tingling about the chance to see Grayson that night, locked eyes with his brother. They smiled. 

“Guess i’ll be seeing you tonight then huh?”, Ethan asked as they were changing in the locker room later on.

“Hmm...maybe you will, maybe you won’t”, Grayson played.

Ethan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, hoping the former would be the case. He gripped Grayson’s shoulder lovingly on his way out of the locker room, being the first one finished as always. 

•••

Grayson lay there that night in the moonlight shining through his room, when all of the sudden there it was-the sound of thunder rumbling through the house, rain pouring through the gutters. Grayson could hear the wind chimes clanging together in the back yard. 

He felt at peace. 

In all honesty, he’d grown out of his fear of thunderstorms and had stopped being afraid for a while now. But the scary thing now, and what was even worse than his fear of thunderstorms, was his need to go to Ethan’s room anyway.

Grayson knew this need was a problem. He knew he was in trouble. 

He tried his best to block out his true intentions, and to forget about the strange feeling and attachment he felt toward his brother on nights like these. Although he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t imagine not touching his skin. He couldn’t imagine giving up the one reason he had to embrace his brother this way. Couldn’t resist the temptation of knowing he could run his fingertips over Ethan’s soft-muscled stomach as they fell asleep. 

So he got up, nervous for some reason, and lightly tip toed out of his room, making sure to close his door behind him. On wobbly legs he made his way to Ethan’s door, stopping with his hand on the knob. 

Should I do this?, he asked himself. 

It felt...wrong this time. 

Different somehow. 

Like maybe they were too old for this.

Or maybe you don’t trust what you’ll do if you go in, his subconscious threw in.

He knew he should turn around, go back to his room and end this, but he couldn’t. He wanted to be near Ethan too badly. 

Twisting the knob, he plunged into the dark room, the light night no longer his guide, replaced years ago by an air freshner. 

Ethan was sleeping soundly at first, but stirred a bit when he heard the sound of the door.

Grayson didn’t realize his heart rate was high until he held his breath for a moment, and could feel the pulsing in his temples. 

He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed, taking a moment to admire Ethan. 

He was slightly curled into himself on his side, his back muscles contracting deliciously, his arms comfortably tucked away under the sheets. 

He looked like an angel.

Grayson no longer had to use his forearms to pull himself up and onto the bed, but instead plopped down in happiness, quickly submerging himself underneath the warm covers. He had been shivering and hadn’t even realized it. He placed himself on his side, facing Ethan’s back, but keeping about a foot of distance between them. He didn’t like how badly he wanted to be pressed up against Ethan. 

Ethan must have noticed his presence, because he turned over to face Grayson. Although his eyes were still closed, he subconsciously grabbed for Grayson’s skin, finding Gray’s waist with his right hand and pulling himself into him. Grayson remained still during the transition, figuring his brother was trying to find a comfortable position. He didn’t want to wake him up and have him move away. Lately, during the daytime and the night, his brother had been less likely to touch him. Today in the locker room had been the first time he’d touched him jokingly in a while. Granted, Grayson had always been the touchier of the two, but he thought it was...different now.

But for some reason, that night Ethan was being affectionate. Ethan brought a hand up to toy with Grayson’s hair, ducking his head into the crevice of his collarbone. Ethan could smell the wood and detergent scent of his brother. A scent he knew well and was happy to have filling his senses. Grayson could hear and feel Ethan sighing against him in relief. 

“Hi”, Ethan whispered softly after a while.

“Hey”, Grayson replied, hoping his brother couldn’t hear his chest thudding loudly. 

“Got scared”, Ethan mumbled.

Ethan? Scared? 

“Of what E?”, Gray wondered aloud. He didn’t like the thought of Ethan scared and alone. It’s not something that happened often. 

“Thought maybe...you weren’t coming”, Ethan spoke in a strange tone, voice giving way in the last two words. Grayson’s heart leapt out of his chest. 

Could Ethan possibly need me as much as I need him?, Grayson wondered. 

“I’m here.”

“I know.”

They stopped talking then for a while, both closing their eyes to try to drift off. Ethan let his hand fall down to Grayson’s bicep, gently squeezing at the hard muscle that was slowly building there. 

•••

At some point Grayson opened his eyes; he hadn’t moved a muscle. The bedside clock read 3:12, and the rain continued to pour down and over the house. He looked toward his brother, whose eyes were on the ceiling. He seemed to be deep in thought. His hand still grasped around Grayson’s waist, but lazily. 

When he felt Grayson move slightly, Ethan’s head snapped to look at Grayson. He was barely able to see him, but his eyes were clear. Everything else was almost pitch black. 

They made eye contact for a moment, neither moving away. This continued on for seconds, minutes, who could tell? Until Ethan licked his lips, and something changed in his eyes. They softened, almost; like he was giving up. Grayson could see the change in his brothers behavior, but it only made him more nervous. 

Why is he looking at me like that?, he questioned, his eyebrows threading together in curiosity. 

Slowly, and with much contemplation, Ethan turned to face Grayson, bringing their faces within inches of each other. Grayson could see Ethan’s eyes much better being so close, and he knew without words, without so much as a sign other than his eyes that they wanted the same thing. This twisted Grayson’s stomach in the best way, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to his brothers lips. Plump. Waiting. 

Being so close to what he wanted was creating a deep tension between the two. Grayson, finally reciprocating but still nervous he was reading the situation wrong, craned his neck slightly. He willed Ethan to close the space, to finally do what he’s been wanting to all these years. He knows he shouldn’t. He doesn’t care anymore. 

As if in unison, they move their bodies closer together, Ethan moving a hand to run over Grayson’s freshly shaven face, Grayson gripping Ethan’s shoulder with guidance. 

The whole world goes quiet until, without warning, without anyway of knowing who leaned in to finish what they’d started, their lips touch. 

It’s as if everything fit. Grayson can feel the kiss in his temples, in his stomach, in his knees when Ethan moves forward, gripping Grayson as if he’d break if he let go. 

Their bodies somehow know exactly how to respond, coming together like glue. They would’ve kept going, not knowing where to stop, had the thunder not ripped through the house as if it would rip them apart. 

It was so rough and revolting that the two boys immediately unlatched themselves from each other, looking bewilderedly into each others eyes. It was a shock when they both realized what they’d let themselves do. 

“Gray”, Ethan croaked, not sure what to say or how to respond. 

“I don’t know, E”.

“I’m sorry”, Ethan pleaded as if he’d done something wrong. “I’m so so sorry I know I’m not supposed to-“

“It’s fine E, don’t apologize. I don’t know what I was thinking. If anything I should be sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Neither did you.”

“But...we both know we can’t do...that. Can’t do this”, Ethan said, already feeling upset at the thought that they can’t ever do that again. 

“Yea”, Grayson replied, wishing he wouldn’t have tried anything in the first place. He never knew what he was missing, and now that he does he feels...empty. Worse than before. He begins to get up, knowing fully well he has to go back to his room. 

Ethan doesn’t stop him on the way out. 

The walk back to his room is lonely, and he can’t remember the last time he slept alone in the rain. Grayson lays silently, confused and upset, when his tears begin to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all :) Lots of dialogue in this one..kudos/comments/general feedback is welcome <3

The next morning was strange to say the least.   
Grayson dropped an entire box of cereal on the floor while trying to avoid Ethan as they passed in the kitchen.  
Ethan flooded their bathroom- forgetting to turn off the sink after shaving his non-existent facial hair because he was so conflicted about the night before.   
Words weren’t even exchanged between the two for a total of six hours which, in twin time, is an eternity.   
Later that day Grayson was scrolling through Twitter on his phone, lazily sprawled out on his bed trying to think of anything other than Ethan’s lips when his mom knocked at the half-open door.   
“Knock knock”, Lisa said playfully,” anybody in here?”  
“Hey”, Grayson replied, sitting up to look at her, tossing his phone away, “how was work?”  
“It was fine, fine. My boss’s birthday was today so we all got to go home early. Where’s Etee?”  
Grayson wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, something he only did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.  
“Um...I don’t know, maybe in his room?”  
“Are you two fighting Gray?”, she asked in that concerned mom voice. You know the voice.   
“No no, we’re good. I think we just spent a little too much time together. Got into an argument about who forgot to bring in the good football last night. No biggie”, he lies, shaking his head.   
“Well, i’m sure you two will work it out. I’m about to start dinner, any requests?” Lisa asks.  
“Nope.”  
“Alrighty”, she chirps, starting for the door, but stopping at the entry way,  
“Hey, you know what might cheer you both up?”  
“What mom?”, Grayson asks wearily. He hopes it isn’t some weird bonding exercise.  
“Well...you two do turn 16 in a few weeks, which means you’ll be able to drive...why don’t you and Ethan take the car to get some ice cream for practice by yourselves?”

•••

“I cannot for a single second comprehend the fact that Lisa let us take the car”, Ethan says behind the wheel.  
Ethan’s one condition for going for ice cream with Grayson was that he, of course, got to drive there.   
Grayson wasn’t in a position to object, seeing that he desperately wanted things to be normal between them again.   
“Yea, that was pretty much my reaction too...there’s a stop sign up here.”  
“Oh, thanks. I didn’t even see it!”  
“I know”, Grayson dryly replied, his eyes instinctively hitting the ceiling.   
“Grayson Bailey”, Ethan began with wide eyes,”Did you just roll your eyes at me? While I have your life in my hands?”, he gestures to the steering wheel.   
“Hmm. I dunno”, he played, smirking,”maybe I did Ethan. But, honestly, what on earth could you do about it?”  
“I could spit in your ice cream. Or, yea that’s a winner, I could tickle the shit out of you while you’re caught off guard. I know where you’re most ticklish”, Ethan threatened jokingly.   
“Eyes on the road, Grant.”

•••

“I’ll have the dairy-free mint chip, and he’ll have the chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles”, Ethan told the bored teenager behind the counter.   
It warmed Grayson’s heart that his brother not only knew his order but ordered for him. It reassured him that maybe everything could go back to normal between them.   
“Dairy-free?”, Grayson’s eyebrows drew together in disbelief.  
“Trying something new”, Ethan replied, shrugging and shoving Grayson’s shoulder with his own.   
When they sat down across from each other at the small table their knees brushed, making them both cringe. Grayson felt bad for some reason about what had happened that night, as if Ethan didn’t want the same thing he did, which made every little touch difficult for him.  
Ethan could feel his heart in his throat at the contact, little volts of electricity shooting through his body. Ethan was repulsed by the idea that he had probably put Gray in a weird situation last night, kissing him when Gray probably felt obligated to just go with it. Although, he did seem to be fine with whatever was going on last night...   
“Sorry”, Grayson muttered looking down at his ice cream. Ethan didn’t want to make his brother uncomfortable so he tried to play it off by brushing their knees again, hoping it just seemed friendly.   
Although he knew Gray didn’t feel the same, he hadn’t been able to take his mind off of him all day, the way Grayson’s body responded to his touch-  
“Don’t be”, he smiled, cutting off his own thoughts before he couldn’t stop them.   
“Wanna play catch when we get home?”, Grayson asked in an effort for everything to seem normal.  
“Yea Gray, of course”.   
Grayson looked down at his ice cream and Ethan couldn’t help but watch the way his mouth contracted perfectly around the spoon, sucking at the end of it before scooping the rest out with his tongue.  
Ethan suddenly felt like it had gotten ten degrees warmer in the building.   
What made it worse was Grayson’s eyes fluttering up to meet his own.  
He had been caught.   
He’d never felt so at a loss for words so he coughed and pretended like he hadn’t just been staring.  
“So...”, he started, nervous, “did you hear about the new Cudi single coming out next week?”

•••

Over time, the boys somehow reverted back to their old ways...mostly.   
They didn’t talk about what had happened that night, and they acted as if it never did.   
They were pretty good at keeping the act up too. There were only a few slip-ups...like when at football practice Ethan found himself glancing toward Grayson’s direction when they changed jersey’s in the locker room.   
Or, like the time they were swimming at their friends pool party and Grayson found himself shooting bullets with his eyes at the girl who helped Ethan apply sunscreen to his back.   
It didn’t rain once at night. For about three weeks. It rained during the day twice, but always seemed to clear up around six p.m.   
It did however, manage to rain on none other than the night of their 16th birthday.   
In honor of this monumental occasion they had both gone to the DMV to get their drivers licenses, and their parents had taken the whole family to dinner.   
“Happy Birthday boys”, their father had said after they blew out their candles. Ethan refused to eat the cake (sticking to the dairy-free thing), but did serve everyone else. He made sure Grayson had the biggest piece with the least amount of icing because he knows Grayson hates it.   
“Thanks dad”, they said in unison.   
As they finished eating the cake, and the bill had arrived, their waitress had come over to grab the stray plates from their table.   
“I hope you guys brought an umbrella, apparently it’s supposed to get really nasty out there pretty soon”, she said, reaching for Lisa’s empty plate.   
“Oh we didn’t”, Lisa said, the corners of her mouth moving into a frown, “but thank you for the heads up.   
Just then Grayson stopped chewing, fork in mid air, and locked eyes with his brother. Ethan was staring back with intensity.  
It was a force of habit of course, and Grayson knew obviously that this night wouldn’t be like the other rainy ones.   
He could be strong enough to stay in his own room...without Ethan.   
He tore his eyes away, put down the fork, and stood up ungracefully.   
“Where are your keys, mom? I’ll go get the car so no one has to walk through the rain.”  
“Would you really? Oh Gray that’s so sweet of you, thank you”, she crooned, searching through her massive purse for the car keys.   
“Be careful backing out son”, Sean warned.  
“Yes sir”, Grayson replied, taking the keys and one last glance at Ethan, who was talking to Cameron, before walking out of the doors of the restaurant. 

•••

Ethan took a 40 minute shower that night. Contemplating.   
Trying not to be excited at the sound of the rain pouring loudly onto the house.   
He wished he could stop feeling what he’s feeling, but he’s tried his best.   
I won’t act on anything, he told himself, he probably doesn’t even feel the same way.  
We’ll just sleep, was Ethan’s last thought before finally turning off the now lukewarm shower. 

•••

Grayson felt like he was teetering on the edge of insanity when it got to be around 11. Everyone had gone to sleep, he knew because the light under his door had turned to black, and the only sound running through the house was the rain and wind outside of their walls.   
Grayson looked at the clock for the tenth time in one minute before grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face.   
He was going to sleep tonight.  
Without Ethan.  
In a thunderstorm.  
This was something he hadn’t done since he was 8 years old. 

•••

It took him quite a long time to settle down and to convince himself that this was the best thing for everyone before he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.   
He must not have been sleeping too heavily, because he is slightly aware of a presence opening and closing his bedroom door, as well as the sound of soft feet finding their way to the foot of his bed.  
The next thing Grayson knows, someone has hit him in the face with a pillow. 

“Gray!”, Ethan whisper shouts, “Wake the fuck up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Grayson’s POV**

 

“Ethan?”, I asked groggily, swiping at my eyes and squinting through the darkness of the room. I could barely make out his shape in the blackness, but knew no one else would’ve hit me with a damn pillow.

“Yea, idiot, it’s me”, Ethan replies, obviously not very happy.

“What’s your problem?”, I want to know using my elbows to lean upwards to see him at the foot of my bed.

“My problem? Are you serious?”, he whispers but somehow yells at the same time. I’m still not sure what he’s so upset about but I’ve just woken up so he’s got to give me a minute. 

“Yea, Ethan, you came into my room in the middle of the night and fucking hit me in the face with a pillow so you’d better tell me what your damn issue is”, I throw back at him.

“Do you hear that?”, he asks, pointing upwards, when the rain suddenly becomes less like background noise and more like the main event. Oh. 

“My problem is you didn’t come to bed”, he says lowly, crossing his arms. His tone is hurt and betrayed, more like a lost puppy and less like an angry lion now. 

“Oh,” is all I can seem to muster, “I’m sorry E.” I remember that I forced myself to do this. The emptiness of not being with him on a night like this suddenly becomes evident in my stomach. I’d figured he’d be fine with it. 

“It’s fine, I guess”, Ethan mutters, scratching the back of his head but not moving away. 

“So like...”, he adds, sounding more nervous than I think I’ve ever heard,”Do you not need me anymore when it rains?”, he asks, and it hurts my heart that he sounds so upset. I find myself sighing, fully awake now. 

I sit up to prepare for a conversation I don’t want to have. 

“Sit down, E”. 

Ethan complies immediately, crawling up the foot of the bed to sit directly in the middle, facing me as my back rests against the head board. 

“Don’t you think...ya know...that maybe we’re too old to be sleeping together at this point? I mean we are 16 now and-“

“Is this because of what happened?”, Ethan cuts me off, mixing up my thoughts like a needle in a haystack. 

“No-I mean, kind of, but also it’s just like-“, I’m cut off once again.

“Grayson look, i’m sorry for what I did but I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable in any way-“

“You didn’t! You didn’t do anything wrong E, it was my fault anyway”, how could he possibly think it was his fault? 

“It wasn’t”.

“Look, Ethan, I don’t know who did what at this point but can we just drop it?”, I asked, not really wanting to drop it at all because I wanted it to happen again. 

“Sure, on one condition”, Ethan retorted, a smile creeping across his face. I wondered what he was up to. 

“What condition?”, I asked out of curiosity, having a good idea of what he was going to say. 

“Let me sleep in here. With you”, he spoke lowly, as if he were scared others would hear. 

I couldn’t  help but smile sideways at him, poking Ethan in the stomach.

“Who’s scared of the rain now?!”, I joked as the next clap of thunder sounded through the room. 

 

•••

 

**Ethan’s POV**

 

 

2:23 is what the clock reads when I peek over my shoulder to see Grayson’s face. I couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get him out of my head. Couldn’t shake the fact that having his arm clutching my waist to his chest gave me butterflies & burned my stomach. 

He must feel me move, because his grip becomes tighter, he’s clearly asleep. He tucks his face into the crevice of my neck, exhaling as if it was melting all of his stress to be near me. 

“Ethan”, I felt him whisper against my skin, as he pulled himself inhumanly closer to me, pressing himself flesh against my back. 

“Gray?”, I whispered, to which no response was given. I smiled a little. Saying my name in his sleep? Hmm. 

Grayson’s hand at some point released its grip, only to begin trailing downward, causing me to stiffen. His hand moved down my stomach deliberately, as if it were his own body he was touching. Each muscle his fingertips grazed over, even through my clothing made me shiver. His hand stopped at the top of my waistband, fingertips tapping the seam. My breathing quickened. 

“E?”, he whispered. I took a moment to glance back at him. Still sleeping. Is he dreaming of this right now? 

“Can I?”, he asked softly, muttering under his breath, suggesting...something...in his sleep. I wasn’t sure how to respond even though I wanted him to keep going. Instead of verbally responding (he was asleep after all), I used my right hand to guide his fingers just slightly underneath my waistband. I lay there silently, wondering if he’s dreaming what I think he is. 

His fingers stilled only for a moment before continuing down. Down, down, down until they fluttered over, decimeters away from reaching a point of no return. 

In a last minute moment of morality I suddenly realized this was wrong. 

“Grayson”, I repeated more firmly, slightly wiggling away from his touch, embarrassed that I almost basically took advantage of him. 

“What?”, he asked, waking up immediately, looking at me confused before unlatching himself from me and removing his hand from my shorts. 

“Was my hand in your pants?? Why the fuck was my hand in your pants?”, he whisper-shouts to me. 

“Oh my god-did I? Did I _touch_ you? Oh my god Ethan i’m so sorry I don’t know what I was doing.”

“No, you didn’t. You almost did though”, I chuckled, “you were dreaming about me.”

“No”, Grayson defends, “I wasn’t”. 

“Oh really?”, I ask, turning over to face Grayson, “you wanna know exactly what happened?” 

“Enlighten me”, was his short reply. 

“You did _this_ ”, I demonstrate with a burst of confidence, easily reaching out to let a hand roam Grayson’s toned abs, trailing downward. I could hear Grayson suck in a breath at the simple contact. Am _I_ possibly having this effect on him?

“And then you ended up _here_ ”, I continue, reaching the top of his waist band. I move my hand over the top of the band, teasing at the stretchy material. 

Suddenly Grayson shifted, outwardly and unintentionally groaning. The sound went straight down south for me. 

“Don’t stop, E”, he said, and I swear I couldn’t have heard him correctly.

“W-what?”, I stutter.

“Please E, keep going”, he practically begs. 

I basically have two options here: I could tell him to leave, or I could fulfill my deepest desire. And he was asking me to.

So, what do you think I did? 

I kept fucking going. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Smut warning ⚠️ and also this might be the final chapter but i'm not sure yet? Let me know what you think! Xx

~~~~Grayson was _hard_. Like, inexplicably, mind-blowingly hard. He would have been embarrassed about it if his mind wasn't so focused on the way Ethan's soft fingertips sent electricity throughout his body at every touch.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Not even a little.

"Shit", Grayson twitches when Ethan finally finds his way to G's member, stroking him with care and contemplation.

Ethan wanted to make Grayson feel _good_ , wanted to watch as his chest rose rapidly at their skin-to-skin contact.

While at first he wasn't quite sure he could forgive himself for crossing this line, he wanted it so much that the consequences flew away at the sight of Grayson's mouth twisting in surprise.

He longed to hear Grayson moan in pleasure, and in a slightly sickening way, he wanted to know that it was him who was giving Grayson all of this.

He wanted to serve his brother like a _king_.

Both boys leaned in for a fervorous kiss, chests colliding with need as Grayson grasps for purchase in Ethan's already sweating hair, the room heating up.

He grasps onto Ethan's shoulders as he settled to straddle his legs, thrusting against the hand that was pumping him.

Ethan groans at the combination of Grayson's ass rubbing against him and the pain of Grayson's fingers pressing deep into his shoulder blades.

Neither of them know where this sudden animalistic lust sprouted from, but they don't seem to mind as they attempt to hold back the energetic sounds that threaten to escape from parted lips.

Ethan's the one that breaks the kiss at some point long enough to try to swiftly get Grayson's shirt off of him, who whines- but laughs when it ends up getting caught over his face instead. They both giggle quietly like delirious school girls.

"You sure?", Ethan whispers, hands already pulling down his pants along with his boxers.

"Pleeeaasee Ethan", Grayson grips Ethan's biceps, pulling him down to meet his lips while settling his back onto the bed.

Somehow throughout their battle for dominance, hands trying to remember every patch of skin on each other's bodies, the final piece of clothing is removed, leaving both boys naked and extremely hot.

Ethan's not sure where the courage comes from, but his hand finds its way to Grayson's already quivering hole after harshly squeezing his perfectly plump butt.

Grayson practically convulses at the foreign touch, whole body arching upward, grinding into Ethan's leaking sex.

"E", he moans out, latching his arms around Ethan's neck.

"Hold on", Ethan replies, wetting his finger with his own mouth before capturing Grayson's mouth in a passionate kiss as he pushes through the rim of muscle.

Grayson's not sure how to respond, not quite used to the feeling before he eventually moves around on Ethan's finger, trying to stretch himself out on his hand.

He reaches down to capture Ethan, who throbs in his hand and breathes heavily at the movement. Grayson knows he's close when Ethan begins pumping him again, using both hands to stimulate his brother.

He groans when Ethan does too, and speeds up his pace when he notices Ethans flushed and sweaty brow. Grayson didn't expect this at all tonight.

He was actually thinking the opposite would be going on, but all he can think about is how much he wants Ethan's hands gripping his hips, pounding into him for hours-

"Faster", Grayson uncharacteristically commands his brother, who swats Grayson's hand away and sits up, straddling him and doing what he's told.

Ethan may seem to be dominant most of the time, but also knew when to shut up and be Grayson's little bitch when he was told. 

Using both hands, Ethan wraps them around himself and his lover, thrusting into their hands and eyeing Grayson to do the same, who obliges immediately, needing relief.

It's pornographic really, the curve of Grayson's back, the way he grips the sheets while Ethan's forehead wrinkles up in absolute bliss.

Their soft moans fill the room as they both approach their finish, and all it takes is one comment from Ethan.

"Later, i'll fuck you so hard Grayson, you won't know who's who", he whispers maliciously, licking his lips as he violently releases, shooting onto Grayson's stomach.

Grayson, shocked by his brothers filthy words, covers his mouth with his hand as he spills onto himself and his brother, feeling shameful but oh, so good.

The panting resides after only a few moments, looking at each other like goofy idiots as they fall back onto the pillows, side-by-side.

"What. the. fuck", Grayson laughs turning to face his older counterpart, who smirks at him smugly.

"Tell me about it", Ethan's eyes crinkle in giddiness. They lay there for a while, studying each other like they'd just met and are discovering a bunch of new things.

"Kiss me?", Grayson questions after a while. Ethan responds unthinking, bringing his lips desperately close to Grayson's, nosing at his cheek before placing the softest kiss to his puckered lips.

"I think the rain stopped, baby", Ethan listens turning his face towards the window.

"Well, you're not going anywhere", Grayson mutters protectively, throwing a lazy arm around Ethan's torso before shoving his head into his neck to fall fast asleep.


End file.
